Da quando in qua sei così bella?
by Angle87
Summary: Un salvataggio repentino, dei capelli rossi troppo profumati, degli occhi verdi espressivi ed una ragazzo biondo sensibile nonostante tutte le apparenze...


_Da quando in qua sei così bella?!_  
  
Malfoy si sedette pesantemente alla tavolata dei Serpeverde.  
  
L'umore sotto le scarpe mentre con fare annoiato iniziava giocherellare col suo porridge.  
  
Ancora una volta quella notte non aveva chiuso occhio.  
  
Insonnia.  
  
Dovuta all'avvicinarsi degli esami di fine corso?!  
  
Alla finale del campionato di Quidditch?!  
  
Allo stress post influenza che l'aveva colpito qualche tempo prima?!  
  
No.  
  
Nulla di tutto quello era la causa dell'insonnia del bel Malfoy.  
  
Sbruffò mentre, annoiato si versava un abbondante bicchiere di succo di zucca.  
  
Pensandoci bene, forse l'influenza un po' centrava!  
  
Era stato quel giorno che si era accorto, di quanto quegli occhi verdi fossero espressivi. Di quanto quei capelli rossi fossero profumati.  
  
Di quanto, in fondo, Ginevra Weasley fosse davvero bella.  
  
2 settimane prima...  
  
-Draco!- una voce petulante e alquanto conosciuta lo riportò alla realtà. Stava percorrendo velocemente gli oscuri corridoi di Hogwarts.  
  
Ancora una volta era in ritardo per quei dannati allenamenti di Quidditch.  
  
Certo lui era il capitano. Nessuno gli avrebbe detto nulla. Ma, in fondo, lui doveva dare il buon esempio.  
  
Si voltò lentamente verso la fonte del suono così tanto antipatico.  
  
-Draco...- Pansy Parkinson lo raggiunse velocemente. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e, con fare troppo mieloso per un Malfoy, lo baciò appassionatamente.  
  
Draco si distaccò velocemente. Odiava quando qualcuno si comportava in quel modo in pubblico.  
  
-Non qui, Pansy...- le disse togliendole delicatamente le braccia dal suo collo possente.  
  
La brunetta sorrise, prima di prendergli una mano.  
  
-Tesoro...- iniziò melensa.  
  
Draco fece una smorfia disgustata.  
  
-Ho pensato che questa sera... beh, sì... potremmo vederci. Io e te, soli. Su, in guferia.- continuò Pansy fermandosi all'improvviso.  
  
Malfoy sbiancò.  
  
Non sopportava passare quelle sere, su, in guferia, con lei. Non solo tornava in camera stanco, ma per giunta gli dava fastidio quel profumo agro e fin troppo dolce che quella dannatissima ragazza utilizzava, ogni qual volta aveva un appuntamento con lui.  
  
Draco l'afferrò per le spalle e l'appoggiò in malo modo contro il muro. Le posò aggressivamente le labbra sulla bocca.  
  
La baciò senza sentimento senza passione. In quel contatto, c'era solo violenza e nulla di più.  
  
La serpeverde non sembrò accorgersene. Perché ricambiò con tutta l'audacia possibile.  
  
-Mi dispiace, Mon coeur... ma questa sera non posso!- e senza darle un momento per replicare sparì dietro l'angolo.  
  
Pansy rimase bloccata contro il freddo marmo della parete. Si portò tremante una mano al cuore.  
  
-Io ti amo, Draco Malfoy...-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
Il biondo serpeverde arrivò trafelato al capo di Quidditch. Nessuno dei suoi compagni di squadra era già lì. Benissimo, avrebbe potuto dare una bella lavata di capo a tutti.  
  
Entrò velocemente nel grande stadio. Con enorme dispiacere la squadra del turno precedente al suo si stava ancora allenando.  
  
Grifondoro.  
  
L'intera compagnia di San Potter era al completo.  
  
-Ginny attenta a quel bolider!!!-  
  
Malfoy si voltò velocemente verso la sfera rossa che si avvicinava a tutta velocità alla piccola figura che volava veloce intorno al campo.  
  
Senza pensarci troppo il Serpeverde afferrò la bacchetta.  
  
-Finite incantatem!- urlò prima che un fascio di luce gialla si sprigionasse dalla punta del leggero e cilindrico pezzo di legno.  
  
Il bolider si fermò a mezz'aria, a pochi centimetri di distanza dal bel visino di Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Cadde sull'erba con un tonfo sordo.  
  
Ginny fissò i suoi occhi tremendamente verdi in quelli argentei di Malfoy.  
  
Il biondo serpeverde trattenne il respiro. Quello sguardo era ammaliante. Non riusciva a ad abbassare la testa per sfuggire al richiamo tremendamente seducente degli occhi di quella Grifondoro.  
  
L'intera squadra oro-rossa si era bloccata nell'osservare lo strano comportamento del biondo capitano.  
  
Harry aveva strabuzzato gli occhi mentre velocemente si avvicinava a Ginny.  
  
-Tutto bene?!- le chiese prendendole una mano.  
  
Ginevra riuscì finalmente a distogliere lo sguardo dal viso di Malfoy.  
  
Si voltò verso Harry senza rispondere.  
  
Le sue gote erano diventate di un adorabile rosso scarlatto.  
  
Harry si girò velocemente verso Draco. Atterrò a pochi passi da lui.  
  
-Grazie...- gli disse prima di richiamare i suoi grifoni.  
  
-Il nostro allenamento termina qui...- continuò il bruno smontando dalla sua scopa.  
  
Malfoy aveva le labbra socchiuse mentre ancora continuava a ripensare agli occhi della piccola Weasley.  
  
L'osservò atterrare e avvicinarsi. Il fare schivo ma tremendamente elegante. Trascinava di malavoglia la scopa presa in prestito dalla scuola.  
  
Si arrestò a pochi passi da lui. Alzò il viso che aveva tenuto basso fino a qualche minuto prima.  
  
Il rossore delle sue guance non fece che aumentare il battito già veloce del biondino.  
  
-Grazie...- gli disse. Lo guardò per qualche minuto negli occhi argentei.  
  
"Da quando in qua la Weasley ha degli occhi così belli?!" si chiese mentre la vedeva allontanarsi.  
  
Nel frattempo, nuvole nere e cariche di pioggia si avvicinavano veloci.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------  
  
"Dannati allenamenti!!" pensò prima di infilarsi sotto la piccola tettoia del portone di Hogwarts.  
  
-Brutto tempo per volare?!- Una voce cristallina e dolce arrivò alle sue spalle.  
  
Ginevra Weasley gli sorrideva. Aveva i capelli rossi bagnati di pioggia. La leggera camicia bianca inzuppata. La cravatta rosso-oro totalmente slacciata.  
  
Era seduta sui gradini di pietra dell'entrata. Aveva attirato le lunghe gambe affusolate, al petto. Gli occhi verdi brillavano come quella mattina.  
  
Draco si accigliò. Perché mai quella ragazzina pelle ed ossa doveva provocargli quel terremoto di sentimenti.  
  
Osservò la sua esile figura ai piedi delle scale.  
  
La gonna umida era scivolata un po' più su del dovuto lasciando intravedere la pelle candida e morbida della coscia. La camicetta bianca, letteralmente inzuppata, aderiva perfettamente al suo seno proporzionato. Forse un po' più grande rispetto alla sua figura minuta.  
  
Draco arrossì nel notare il delicato pizzo dell'indumento intimo della giovane, che si intravedeva dalla leggera scollatura.  
  
Ginny si passò una mano tra i capelli rossi tremendamente bagnati.  
  
-Meglio se non entri... Pix ha ridotto l'intera sala comune e gran parte dell' ingresso in una palude fangosa. La McGranitt mi ha detto di attendere qui.- così dicendo posò le mani sulla pietra dietro di lei e si allungò elegantemente.  
  
Draco fissò ogni suo movimento.  
  
"Da quando la Weasley è così seducente?!"  
  
Malfoy si appoggiò allo stipite.  
  
Era bagnato fino al midollo.  
  
-Dannato Poltergeist!- esclamò portandosi una mano tra i capelli fradici di pioggia.  
  
La risata argentina di Ginny riempì l'aria.  
  
Il biondino inarcò un sopracciglio, prima di accomodarsi accanto a lei.  
  
-Cosa c'è di tanto divertente?!- chiese mentre osservava la chioma rossa leggermente ondulata dall'acqua.  
  
Ginny lo guardò negli occhi.  
  
"Non fissarmi con quelle pozze di smeraldo!" pensò Draco prima che le sue guance si colorassero di un leggero rosa.  
  
-Mi fa ridere il tuo tono, Malfoy!- gli spiegò allungando le gambe davanti a sé.  
  
A Draco non sfuggì di notare di quanto fossero lunghe e sode.  
  
-Il tono di un Malfoy ti diverte?!- le domandò scandalizzato mentre cercava di fare defluire il sangue in zone diverse da quelle in cui stava circolando.  
  
Ginny rise ancora.  
  
-Sì...- gli disse sorridendogli.  
  
Si portò nuovamente una mano tra i capelli.  
  
-Mi ferisci profondamente...- scherzò Draco che non riusciva ad essere odioso con quella ragazzina.  
  
Ginevra lo sfidò con lo sguardo.  
  
-Non pensavo che un Malfoy potesse essere ferito...- gli disse ritornando a guardare nel vuoto.  
  
Il serpeverde arrossì.  
  
-E nonostante quello che dicono gli altri, abbiamo anche un CUORE!- continuò il biondo indicandosi il petto.  
  
Ginevra rise di nuovo.  
  
-Questo è da provare...- aggiunse tornando a guardarlo.  
  
Si chinò lentamente sul petto del biondino e vi posò l'orecchio sopra.  
  
Malfoy trattenne il respiro.  
  
Guardò verso il basso e trovò la testolina rossa della Weasley a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
  
I lunghi capelli rame ricadevano dolcemente sulla camicia bianca di Draco creando un amorevole contrasto.  
  
In quel momento, un leggero vento primaverile si levò sul parco di Hogwarts.  
  
La leggera brezza sferzò il viso etereo e severo del Serpeverde portando con sé un intenso profumo di Ciliegia.  
  
"Non pensavo che ad Hogwarts ci fossero degli alberi da frutta..." Pensò mentre la rossa si distaccava dal suo petto.  
  
Alzò lo sguardo sul suo viso.  
  
- E' vero, Malfoy, là dentro c'è un cuore che batte...- scherzò la rossa indicandogli il torace largo.  
  
Malfoy respirò profondamente. Quel gradevolissimo odore era ancora sospeso nell'aria.  
  
-Grazie...- le rispose toccandosi la camicia.  
  
Ginny sorrise.  
  
-Ma ti pare...-  
  
La brezza calò all'improvviso. Il leggero fresco che aveva portato, scomparve con essa.  
  
Ma quel profumo delicato ed estremamente sensuale rimaneva ancora lì.  
  
-Come mai sei rimasta sotto la pioggia?! – le domandò avvicinandosi leggermente alla figura esile che gli sedeva accanto.  
  
Ginny scosse il capo.  
  
-Adoro la pioggia... L'odore che lascia sospeso in aria e tremendamente eccitante. Mi da di vita! Non so come spiegartelo... la pioggia: il suo odore, i suoi tuoni, i suoi lampi... sono per me una scarica di adrenalina!-  
  
Draco le scrutò il collo bianco e delicato.  
  
-Sei rimasta sotto il temporale solo per l'odore di terra bagnata che si sente alla sua fine?!- le chiese sarcastico il biondino.  
  
Ginny alzò le spalle.  
  
-No, sono rimasta sotto la pioggia perché voglio che quell'odore mi ricopra completamente...Voglio sentirmi una scarica elettrica!- gli disse toccandosi il petto.  
  
Malfoy scosse il capo.  
  
-Io odio la pioggia...- affermò mentre i suoi occhi saettavano all'interno della scollatura della rossa.  
  
Ginevra gli prese una mano.  
  
-Vieni con me!- esclamò alzandosi velocemente e trascinandolo con sé.  
  
Malfoy cercò di opporre resistenza. Nuovamente quell'odore ammaliatore gli entrò nelle vene.  
  
Seguì diligentemente la rossa che correva all'impazzata lungo il labirinto di Hogwarts.  
  
Si arrestò all'improvviso.  
  
Malfoy le finì addosso.  
  
Il naso tra i suoi capelli.  
  
Finalmente quell'odore ebbe la sua fonte.  
  
"Da quando in qua i capelli di Ginevra profumano di ciliegia matura?!"  
  
-Vuoi provare una sensazione mai provata prima?!- gli domandò appoggiandosi ad un albero.  
  
Malfoy inghiottì il vuoto mentre meccanicamente annuiva.  
  
Ginevra sorrise.  
  
-Togliti la camicia!- gli ordinò, mentre lei iniziava a slacciarsi la cravatta.  
  
-Cosa?!- chiese il biondino che non si perdeva un solo movimento delle mani della rossa.  
  
-Vuoi sentire la vita scorrere sulla tua pelle?!- gli chiese mentre velocemente si slacciava le scarpe di vernice nera a bambola.  
  
Malfoy non seppe mai per quale motivo si ritrovò, all'improvviso, a ballare sotto la pioggia con Ginevra Weasley.  
  
Entrambi a piedi nudi, entrambi con addosso solamente la maglia intima.  
  
Malfoy notò un leggero rossore sulle gote della Weasley.  
  
-Stai bene?!- le domandò senza smettere di ridere e girare in tondo.  
  
Ginevra asserì mentre con un grande inchino lasciava andare le mani del biondino e si accasciava al suolo.  
  
Ridendo, senza più fiato.  
  
Si stese comodamente sull'erba bagnata. Le braccia e la gambe allungate a pieno sul terreno.  
  
Malfoy la guardò allibito.  
  
-Sei bella Ginevra...- le disse all'improvviso prima che la rossa alzasse il busto.  
  
Ginny osservò stralunata il suo interlocutore. Gli occhi verdi velati e non più brillanti, le gote sempre più porpora.  
  
-E tu sei sexy, Draco...- riuscì a confessarli prima di svenire tra le braccia corpulenti del biondo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------  
  
Malfoy si era risvegliato il giorno dopo in infermeria con un bel febbrone da cavallo. Era riuscito a rivestire Ginevra.  
  
L'aveva riportata in infermeria prima di accasciasi su un letto accanto al suo e addormentarsi profondamente.  
  
Si era beccato un bel colpo d'aria.  
  
"Dannata Weasley!" pensava ogni qual volta si voltava verso il letto di Ginny, sempre circondato da San Potter e la sua cricca.  
  
Ma perché, allora, non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quella bellissima sensazione di libertà assoluta che aveva provato quel pomeriggio di pioggia?!  
  
-Draco!- la voce annoiata di Tiger lo riportò alla realtà.  
  
Si ritrovò seduto in sala grande, con davanti sempre quel dannato porridge che aveva assunto una colorazione alquanto sgradevole.  
  
-Le lezioni incominciano tra 5 minuti...- aveva continuato il ragazzone.  
  
Malfoy aveva annuito.  
  
-Arrivo...- disse, mentre afferrava la borsa dei libri.  
  
Una leggera brezza arrivò dalle finestre socchiuse della Grande sala.  
  
Un dolce e sensuale odore di ciliegie mature gli invase i polmoni. Alzò immediatamente lo sguardo.  
  
- Ginevra...- sussurrò mentre con lo sguardo percorreva velocemente la tavolata dei Grifondoro.  
  
Trovò facilmente l'allegra combriccola di San Potter.  
  
Lenticchia, Sfregiato, Mezzosangue...  
  
"Eccola..." pensò mentre i suoi occhi si posarono sulla sua esile figura. I capelli rossicci leggermente ondulati. La camicia bianca lievemente aderente.  
  
Notò Ginny alzarsi velocemente e dirigersi verso l'uscita.  
  
Sentì il bisogno di fermarla. Di parlarle, di risentire nuovamente quella scarica di vita sulla pelle.  
  
La seguì fuori dalla Sala.  
  
- Ginevra...- la richiamò mentre velocemente l'afferrava per un braccio e la trascinava dietro le grandi porte di quercia.  
  
Gli occhi smeraldo si incatenarono a quelli argentei.  
  
-Cosa vuoi, Malfoy?!- il tono della rossa non era dispregiativo. Non era tagliente.  
  
Era dolce e colpevole.  
  
-Ho bisogno di dirti una cosa...- iniziò il biondo respirando a fatica. L'odore dei capelli della Weasley gli era entrato nelle vene.  
  
Ginevra gli mise un dito sulle labbra.  
  
-Shh...- lo zittì delicatamente.  
  
Malfoy osservò la sua mano scendere sul suo petto. I suoi occhi verdi osservare il suo viso pallido.  
  
-Sta sera pioverà di nuovo...- gli disse disegnandoli dei cerchi sulla camicia bianca all'altezza del petto, dove batteva il cuore.  
  
Malfoy sentì un brivido percorrergli la schiena.  
  
- Co-come lo sai?!- le chiese afferrandole le dita sottili che lo stavano torturando.  
  
Ginny sorrise.  
  
-Fidati...- continuò prima di issarsi sulla punta dei piedi e sfiorargli la bocca con le sue labbra rosse e carnose.  
  
–La torre di astronomia ha un odore particolare con la pioggia...- continuò mentre lentamente si riabbassava alla sua altezza.  
  
Malfoy asserì col capo.  
  
-Ci sarò...- sussurrò.  
  
Ginny si avvicinò al suo orecchio.  
  
-Lo so...-


End file.
